


Just a little louder

by Sure_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rated E for second chapter, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sure_1/pseuds/Sure_1
Summary: Eren tries his best to make a good first impression. Really, he does. But he can only go so far to impress. Some things just can't be helped.





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the Ackermans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for days, but I'm just so critical ^_^

"You're gonna wanna take a right on Jefferson."

It had been a long drive. An hour. Maybe two. Maybe it had only been fifteen minutes, with seconds that seemed to drag on longer than they were meant to. He supposed it was anxiety. Which would explain why his palms were so hot and his body even more so. He definitely wasn't looking forward to this very much.

"You do know you look like an idiot when you make that face, right?" Eren took a second to turn his attention to catch Levi staring at him, before he was turning back to the road. 

He decided not to respond. Didn't really know what to say, if he were being honest. He had too much on his mind to retort to his boyfriends little quirks and witty one-liners. He had already forgotten what Levi said. 

"Don't be nervous." It was then that Eren decided to respond. It wasn't very clever, or even a retort for that matter. 

"I'm not." It was a lie. So obvious that his voice cracked and the tips of Erens ears turned pink. Smooth.

"You're holding onto the steering wheel so hard your knuckles are turning white," Eren almost immediately loosened his grip. 

"Not to mention you flew by like... three stop signs. Wouldn't be surprised if you ran over somebody with the way you're driving right now."

"I don't get why that makes me look nervous. Maybe I'm just a shit driver." A snort. 

"You are, but that's not the point." Levi quickly looked down at his phone, and then back at the road. "Make a right, then keep going straight."

Eren did as he was told, taking note of the slow falling sun and now Fall colored sky-line. It was a beautiful little road, with thick woods covering both sides and a small breeze which shook the leaves along with it. With the sun in the position it was, stripes filtered between an orange-pink light, to a dark shadow of the tree line, which laid on the road before them. This put Eren at ease. But only for a moment.

"You act like they're gonna hate you." It took a second for the sentence to fully register.

"They?"

"Mom and Kenny," Levi seemed more interested in the GPS than the conversation at hand.

"Kenny. You mean like your uncle, Kenny?"

"That would be him." Eren remembers Levi telling him about his uncle. Small little tidbits about his old life as a thief. About how he was well known in streets of their old town. A bastard by day, a drunk by night, and hung over come morning. He seemed like a real stand up guy. And someone Eren really didn't wanna have to worry about meeting. Especially when they were so close to the house. 

"You missed our exit." Eren had to pull into a strangers drive way to turn back around. 

"I thought I was only meeting your mom." Levi shrugged.

"What does it matter?"

"It's a lot of pressure. I wanna make a good first impression,"

"My mom will love you."

"And Kenny?"

"And nothing. His opinion means jack shit. Don't worry about him." Levi's stubbornness would be the death of him. And even though he was told not to worry, he couldn't help but think worst case. The sibling of Levi's mother meets Eren and hates him to the core. One could only imagine what Levi's mom might take into consideration when her brother, 'doesn't like his attitude' or, 'believes Levi could've done so much better.' 

He's the closest thing Levi has to a father. And despite all that he's said in the past, Eren knows Levi holds a special place in his heart for his uncle. Kenny probably does the same. Which means Eren has to prove himself to an even further extent. For both Levi, and the father figure he grew up with. 

He had to do it. Not because he felt obligated or because he needed to for the sake of his pride. But because when it came to Levi, Eren's determination grew stronger and more solid. Whether it was to make the raven smile or agree to an expensive date, it was a matter of whether or not he could or couldn't. It was like a challenge. And Eren never backed down from a challenge. 

______________________________

"It's the gray house coming up on your left." 

The car slightly rocked as it pulled up into the drive way, and finally settled where the concrete was indented from years of parked tires.

Looking up at the house, it was easy to tell that the paint was brand new, at least by a couple months or so. The window seals were a calming white against a foggy gray, while the tiles on the roof varied between smooth and shaggy. There was a ladder leaning against the side of the house that was too darkened by shadow to tell if it were painted or not, caution tape around the columns of the side balcony, and a couple of paint buckets by the cellar door. It was obvious they were doing some much needed remodeling.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the car door open, and quickly grabbed Levi's arm before he'd be able to get out of the car.

"Let's wait."

"Wait for what?"

Eren hesitated.

"I'm not sure yet..." And then he was being dragged to the front door. Having to endure spouts of running in order to catch up with the pace in which Levi was walking.

And there they were. Standing on the front porch, seconds away from either warm welcomes or total rejection. Eren's stomach turned unpleasantly, and for the briefest of moments, he felt like he was going to vomit. Wouldn't that be a great entrance. 

The doorbell was rung twice, followed by Levi's impatient knocking. And for the 5 seconds the pair stood there waiting, Eren could actually feel the blood pumping within his body. This was it. No turning back now. 

He straightened his back when the door opened, a woman about an inch or two taller than Levi leaning against the door frame with a small smile. 

"Well aren't you just precious?" Eren was intitially too shocked to hug back when he felt a strong pair of arms around his shoulders. Then they were pulled back, hands gripping Eren's shoulders tightly.

"Look at you, standing there all red and proper, like such a fine young man. You're so much cuter in person my God,"

The attention was quickly turned to Levi, who unlike Eren, received a hard pinch on his right cheek.

"And where have you been, huh? I wait a whole two weeks for a call and I get squat. You know I thought you were dead? And you don't even have the decency to tidy up with a lint roller-"

She took a moment to pluck a white fuzz from the sleeve of Levi's arm before licking her thumb to prod at her son's hair.

"It's like I raised a savage, I swear-"

"Ma, I'm fine! Go pluck at Eren's clothes-"

"You're always picking on Eren, even over the phone. I've barely even met the kid and already you had me believe he was some kind of rug rat."

It was then Eren was able to get a good look at Levi's mother, who shared so many facial features with her son it was uncanny. From her small eyes and lopsided smile to her silky ravenette hair and middle part that was off by just a little. The sight of the two bickering couldn't help but put a smile of his face. Maybe he worried a little more than he needed to.

"I'm probably being so rude. Eren, my name is Kuchel, it's so nice to finally meet you. All those photos Levi sends me really never compared to how unbelievably handsome you are."

Eren found comfort in the two hands cupping his face. 

"Well come in, make yourself at home. I'm sorry about the house, they told me it'd be done nearly a week ago. Could you believe it? A leak?"

The two set their bags down by the door, Eren looking over all the pictures of Levi that were hung along the walls. Him as a baby, him with his sister, him posing for his elementary school photos with just the cutest little gap in his two front teeth. 

"So I just had to get a new paint job as well, right? Couldn't have chipped paint mixing with brand new tiles. And now my backyard looks like shit."

She covered her mouth briefly.

"Excuse my language Eren, it runs in the family." That was for sure.

"Anyway, I thought it'd be nice to have a little snack after your long trip, you must be starving." She disappeared down a hallway, Levi following her, and Eren following Levi. The hallway led to the living room which was also connected to the kitchen, with marble flooring that turned into wood just before the leather couch. 

When Kuchel reappeared, she had a small tray of brownies in one hand, and a plate with two sandwiches on the other.

"You two eat up. If you're still hungry afterwards just let me know and I'll make something else," She took a moment to swat Levi's hand away from the brownie tray before continuing.

"Those are for after your sandwiches. They're turkey. I had some chips but Kenny ate all the salsa... speaking of Kenny where is he," Her tone slowly got more quiet towards the end of the sentence, walking into the hallway and probably going to find her brother.

"So," Levi picked up a brownie. "Was it everything you feared it would be?" The raven grinned. "She doesn't make sandwiches for just anybody, you know." Eren smiled big.

"Your mom loves me." At this, Levi rolled his eyes, his grin never faltering.

"Yea yea, don't get a swelled head." Eren took this time to place both hands on either side of Levi's hips, his thumbs just slightly pressing into his clothed skin. He angled his head down to be able to catch Levi's lips in a kiss, to which the raven decided to wrap his arms around Eren's shoulders loosely. 

This was nice. Meeting Kutchel. Spending time with relatives. Bonding with Levi. It was all just a sweet haven Eren could only hope he'd be able to recreate with his own family. He felt genuinely happy-

"The fuck is this?" The sudden voice had Eren jumping, pulling away from Levi and flushing a deep red. 

It was a man. With sharp cheekbones and and scratchy stubble all along his jaw and the sides of his face. His face held a scowl, with eyes that made Eren feel strangely intimidated. His clothes were a bit scruffed up, Eren noticing some spots of dirt along his arms and shirt sleeves. He figured he might have been working outside on the backyard. Or burying a dead body. It really could've been either. 

Levi turned his body from Eren's to get a quick look at the guest, before sighing.

"Eren this is Kenny. Kenny, this is my boyfriend, Eren." The older man continued to stare at Levi, then began to squint at Eren.

"What do you mean, boyfriend?" His voice was low and raspy, and it matched his appearance way too well.

"What else would I mean?" 

"I thought you were dating that uh... Hannah or, Heather-"

"Her names Hanji, and she's just a friend. I'm dating Eren." It looked like Kenny was thinking of what to say next, staring at the pair as he began forming his next words.

"There you are! Jeez, I go scavenging all around the house looking for you and you're in here talking to the boys." Eren was so relieved when Kutchel came back into the kitchen, hands crossed over her chest and hair now in a low hung ponytail. 

"Why don't you change out of those dirty clothes and show Eren around the house. Levi, help your mother prepare dinner. I'm too old to be doing all of this on my own." Levi nodded, squeezing Eren's hand reassuringly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be back, ok?" It was Eren's turn to nod, forcing a smile that seemed to put Levi at ease for the time being. The smaller of the pair followed his mother out back to the garden, leaving Eren and Kenny alone in the living room/kitchen. 

The silence was fairly thick. It hung in the air like the humidity after a heavy rainfall. Eren didn't think he could've been introduced in a worse way. Making out with his nephew in his own kitchen. He probably thought pretty low of him already. But now wasn't the time to worry. He thought that Levi's mom would hate him, and she's shown him nothing but affection and kindness. He had worried for hours on end, only to be met with the just the sweetest kind of person. Maybe Kenny was the same. Behind all that tough build, he was probably just as caring as Levi and the rest of his family. Eren's been around enough Ackerman's to know exactly how to read them and how they think. He's known Mikasa and Levi long enough to know that the two of them act almost identically. Afterall, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"It's really nice to finally meet you." Eren stuck his hand out with the invitation of a shake. 

And Kenny ignored him. 

It hurt. Like a backhand across the face. It stung, but not as much as his pride. It burned deep in his core, like a fire with too much gasoline. And maybe he was being over dramatic. Watching Kenny sit himself on the couch with a groan and turn the TV on all while feeling self pity settle at the base of his being.

It was a hunch. 

But he didn't think Kenny liked him all that much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever. But the first chapter's done. I was hoping to get the second chapter out same day, but it might be posted later on this week. Let's hope for sooner rather than later.  
> Either way, you know what's gonna happen in chapter 2...  
> Prepare yourself.


	2. He'll hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren will go to great lengths to try and get his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's finally done. To be honest it's been done since Wednesday, but I had to reread the chapter, make sure it was grammatical and actually good... so here it is. The juicy little chunk of this plot.

When dinner was all set and handed out over the table, Kutchel had decided to put on soothing classical music for background. Something she says makes her feel light and young, likes she's eating dinner back in the 50's. Levi said it made him feel like he was being warped through the twighlight zone. Two different opinions from two very similar people. It was oddly endearing.

Kutchel and Levi had prepared pork chops with a side of applesauce, along with a greek salad made with fresh tomatoes and carrots from the garden out back. And when Eren told her how lovely everything was prepared, she stopped setting the plates to stare at him deeply, hand over her heart as she blessed him for being such an angel.

"Kiss ass." Levi stuck his tongue out at Eren playfully, only to be scolded by his mother.

"You really are an instigator, Levi. All those fights with your sister and you were probably the reason behind them all." At this, Levi rolled his eyes.

"Please, Mikasa's just a spoiled little brat-"

"And your sister."

"Unfortunately." Kutchel decided to ignore his comment in favor of turning to Eren as she took her seat.

"You know, she tried to make it this weekend. I know how close you two are. But her friend invited her up to a lake house their family goes to every year and I've heard it's just beautiful. I don't blame her for going," Kutchel took a second to glare out the window and at the rusty ladder staining the glass. "It certainly beats this shit hole." She smiled apologetically towards Eren before excusing her language again.

The table was a small wooden rectangle, able to sit 6 guests, two on the ends, and 4 on the sides. Eren and Levi were sitting next to eachother on the same side, while Kutchel took one end and Kenny, the other. They all began passing around plates of food and shakers holding salt and pepper.

Then the two boys were asked about their life back home, back in the city. Asked about how it was living together as of recently. And if their work lives withheld any raises or promotion within the future.

"Actually, mum, Eren's been working along side his boss these past couple of months. He's been invited along to more meetings and involved in more discussions. He was even told he might be made the bosses number two, which comes with a title change and pay increase. It's not set in stone yet, but we have a pretty good feeling."

"Oh Eren, that's great! And what do you get paid now... if you don't mind me asking of course." Eren smiled and waved her off.

"It's fine, Ms. Ackerman. Right now I'm getting 15.25 per hour, so if all goes well, I'd be getting between three to five dollars more every hour. It's nice cause that's like an extra 200 per paycheck, which is a really big help." It seemed Eren was the only one that caught Kenny's scoff, but his attention shifted when Kutchel began talking again.

"How exciting! And it can only go up from there, right? He'll probably start to trust you more, give you some of the harder work once you've shown him you can handle it. This is a great opportunity."

"Yea, we're both hoping this would be a big step towards a bigger apartment-"

"These pork chops are really something. Did you add seasoning?" All eyes were now on Kenny, Kutchel momentarily forgetting about the interruption in favor of the compliment to her cooking. The two of them began to talk about the pork chops.

Eren could only feel as though Kenny was acting out of spite. For what? He didn't know. He wasn't going to make a big scene about it though. He'd just have to find another way to get him on his good side. Impressing him with his currently steady job was obviously not the way to do it.

"-Eren?" Said brunette's attention snapped to Levi, who had raised his eyebrows as though expecting something.

"Yea? Sorry, I was blanking out." Levi shrugged.

"Wanted to know if you were tired yet. Mom's heading out later tonight to meet with an old college buddy. She didn't want to be rude but it's the only night her friend is in town before she leaves again. She wanted to watch a movie with us before she left." Eren shook his head.

"I'm not tired. A movie sounds great." He was rewarded with one of Levi's sweet pecks to the cheek, only to find Kenny across the table with an angry scowl on his face, Kutchel taking it upon herself to take the empty plates in the mean time.

Eren was glad Kenny was appreciating his company so much.

______________________________

About an hour later, everyone was settled on the couch, their attention settled on the bright screen lighting up the now dark room. It was maybe 8:30 or 9:00, Eren couldn't really tell by looking out the window, and didn't want to seem rude by using his phone during the movie either. Not that it mattered much anyway. He was enjoying the feeling of Levi's hand holding his and his small frame leaning against his own as he watched the movie.

This was nice. Some what peaceful. And more fun than it seemed.

And when it finally came to an end, Kutchel had decided it was time she head out to meet her friend at the local bar a few towns over. She certainly seemed innocent, but the stories Eren's been told of what Levi's mother has done after a couple of drinks really left him wondering if they were talking about the same woman.

"You two boys get some rest. We have a big weekend ahead of us!" She bid her goodbyes, gave both Levi and Eren a kiss on the cheek, and wished them a good night.

Shortly after she left, Levi and Eren set out to clean up the blankets and popcorn that were lying about, which was mostly all of Kenny's doing. And when the living room was to Levi's standard, he waved his uncle off.

"Night. We'll see you in the morning." And then the two were stalking up the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Levi stopped and furrowed his brows.

"Upstairs. To bed." Kenny took a second to look to couch, and back up at the pair.

"I thought Eric was sleeping on the couch."

"His name's Eren. And he's sleeping in my room-"

"What, is the couch not good enough for him-"

"Kenny, he's sleeping in my room. It's fine." And Eren followed quickly behind Levi until they made it to their room. He was stopped before they reached the door. "Why don't you go wash up in the hallway bathroom, I wanna make sure the rooms clean before we sleep in it." And with a roll of his eyes, Eren was treading down to the bathroom.

______________________________

It was a good 5 minutes before Eren emerged from the bathroom again, only to find Kenny turning the knob of the door right next to their own. And for some reason, Eren wasn't accepting his fate of being hated. Didn't like the idea that someone in this world disliked Eren over a reason he couldn't figure out for himself. So, he'd try again. Because he had to be missing something. Had to be over looking the situation and not fully grasping the reasoning behind it all.

He smiled brightly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Ackerman."

"Night Arthur." And then he disappeared into his room.

______________________________

"I don't think your uncle likes me." Eren was currently shirtless, wearing a pair of black boxers and lying down sprawled over Levi's bed. He had been looking over at the picture on the nightstand while waiting for Levi to finish getting ready for bed, and wondered how long ago the picture had been taken. It was a cute photo of Levi and Mikasa, both wearing Halloween costumes and face makeup. Mikasa was wearing big brown wings and fake fangs, along with pointy ears that seemed to be connected to a headband. Eren assumed she was a bat, seeing as Levi was a vampire with the most handsome style of slicked back hair. They both looked like a couple of dorks. And Eren loved it.

Levi emerged from the bathroom wearing one of Eren's baggy black shirts and a pair of red plaid pants. He looked utterly adorable.

"Of course he likes you. Why wouldn't he?" Eren wished he knew the answer as well, but he truly could come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I don't know. Maybe it's my face." This made Levi smile. He sat at the edge of the bed next to where Eren was lying down, and cupped the side of his face with his hand.

"Who wouldn't love this face?" The statement was followed with a small peck on his nose, and a small stroke on his cheek from Levi's thumb. When he pulled away, he was quickly followed by Eren who demanded another kiss by pressing his to Levi's, who accepted the sweet gesture by tilting his face to the side.

The kiss went on like this for a while. Seemingly innocent. With the exception of a small moan here or there. At first glance, it was just an affectionate kiss between two lovers. But when Levi felt Eren's hand weave through his hair tug gently, he decided to finally pull away before the situation got out of hand.

"We should probably go to bed." It was a quiet whisper, breathless and so addicting. Eren couldn't get enough.

He was greedy like that.

Levi quickly found himself on his back, Eren not exactly over his body, but still positioned in a way that gave him power over the small raven. So much power. And Levi needed it.

But they really shouldn't...

"Eren-" Silenced by a kiss, the only way Levi doesn't mind getting cut off in the middle of speaking. Eren had to learn that through practice. He learned a lot about Levi through practice.

Like how sensitive his neck is.  
So Eren began to trail soft kisses down from his lips to his jaw, pausing to nip at the skin, before continuing further till he reached his neck. Levi shivered.

Or how easily his skin bruises.  
With the thought in mind, Eren took his first bite into the ivory flesh, reveling in the hushed breath his boyfriend released. He could tell he was trying his best to stay quiet.

He's also such a slut for being dominated.   
And with quick movements, Eren had forcefully pulled apart the two legs beneath him, not before breaking through the skin on Levi's neck and lapping at the droplets of blood beginning to form. And Eren keened at the sound of a loud moan that resulted from his actions.

And then there was a hand coming up to cover his mouth, and hopefully the blush adorning his cheeks. But Eren wasn't having any of that.

"Levi," He had no control over the way his cock twitched when hearing his name being called in such a tone. He felt wrong for liking it so much, he truly did. But Levi was just a man, and he had weaknesses just like everybody else. Only his weaknesses, were in the form of a man by the name of Eren Yeager. And he flushed even deeper when he felt his fingers tangle with others, his hand being gently pulled away and no longer any where near his face. He turned his head in an attempt to hide in the pillow. "I wanna hear all the pretty little noises you make. You'll let me listen, won't you?"

And how could he say no to such a request?  
He couldn't.  
So he nodded.  
And Eren smiled.

The brunette let his hands roam down Levi's stomach to the hem of his shirt, giving his neck one last kiss before tugging the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He then went on to Levi's nipple, giving it a small kiss before a tiny nibble. While he continued his ministrations on the pink nub, Eren's right hand slowly moved down to cup the now half erect bulge still fully clothed, giving it a hard squeeze that had Levi whining and arching up into Eren's chest.

"Is there something you want, Levi?" Anything. Everything. Just something that would make the teasing end and get him off. But he knew Eren wouldn't be so easily persuaded into letting him off the hook. He never has been. "Can you tell me what it is you want?"

He wanted to. But he couldn't. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't know what to ask for or how to ask for it. He wasn't as good with dirty talk as Eren was. His role was to lie there and look pretty. He felt comfortable with that. So he shook his head, feeling the heat in his face begin to spread through out his core.

"No?" Another shake of his head. "Are you embarrassed?" He hesitated before giving a small nod. And then Eren was on his neck again. "Such a sweetheart. Really. You have no idea what you do to me, baby."

Levi could feel him leaving hickies all along his neck and bites all along his jaw. It was tortuous. Because they weren't even close to the good part. Not by a long shot. And he knew he had to be patient and wait for Eren to get his fill before he'd ever get what he wanted. Some part of Levi wouldn't have it any other way.

"Want me to touch you?" Eren sounded just as wrecked as Levi felt. He was panting, voice deep and just so drunk on Levi's lust it was unbearable. He nodded. "Closed mouths don't get fed." He tried again.

"Please?" His reply came out whispered and broken, so quiet Levi couldn't even hear himself. Eren tsk'ed is disapproval.

"Come on Lee, you can do better than that." This pulled an impatient whine from Levi's throat.

"Eren-"

"Levi," his tone was just so demanding. The raven briefly debated whether or not to call him sir. "I can't give you want you want unless you're specific, sweetie." By now he had pulled away from Levi's neck, all contacted ceased for the time being while he stared down at his trembling lover who looked about ready to cry. The sight aroused him to no end. "So let's try that again, yea?" A rough hand now slowly laid itself on the side of a pale stomach. "Do you want me to touch you?" It was like hell. A never ending desire to express all he wanted, all he needed to the one person that would give it to him, and yet he felt too shy and insecure to express what it was. But there was no other way to get his way if he didn't play Eren's little games. So he closed his eyes tightly, took in a shaky breath, and finally looked back at a pair of glowy green eyes.

"Please, Eren. I need you. I need you to... to touch me. To fuck me. Please, baby, I need it so bad." And the next thing he knew, lips were crashing harshly into his own, hands traveling so fast to his pants Levi couldn't exactly pin point the moment they were taken off. And when he got a good look at Eren's face, he already looked so fucked out of his mind. His own cheeks were tinted a rosy pink, eyes continuously roaming over Levi's now barely clothed body, with nothing but a thin pair of boxers that matched Eren's own. He was breathing out of his mouth now, eyes half lidded and brows furrowed in concentration.

He grabbed at Levi's small hips and, now sitting on his calves, pulled his body down the bed till his ass was pressing firmly to Eren's erection. His legs were now loosely around Eren's waist, head and back to the bed, while his hands desperately grasped at the white sheets below them. "Mmm ..." He continued to rock his pelvis and cock into the flesh of Levi's ass and thighs, grinding more and more sloppily as a wet spot began to form in his boxers.

"Fuck Levi..." And Eren suddenly couldn't wait anymore. The pair both found themselves rid of all clothes within the next minute, sharing messy kisses while the brunette lazily stroked his firm cock. When their mouths seperated, three fingers held themselves before a pair of red, swollen lips. Levi didn't hesitate to take them into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers passionately, taking a moment every now and then to slowly lick them from the bottom all the way to the top. By the time he was done and had positioned the fingers by his entrance, Levi had drool dragging from the corner of his mouth down to the bottom of his chin, which had him already looking so wonderfully wrecked.

When the first intrusion made its place, Eren had used two instead of one, adding an even more painful aspect to the wonderful feeling of having something fill him. He thrusted in his fingers gingerly, and ignored the pained breathes that resulted. If anything, the sound of his love in such a state only had him more turned on.

When Levi got used to the third, he scissored his fingers and continued thrusting all the way to the knuckle, not really trying all that much to find his prostate, since he always loved it when Levi came from just his dick alone. And when Eren felt satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out and flipped Levi onto his stomach, holding him down with a hand pressing firmly in between his two shoulder blades.

He steadied his member at Levi's entrance, and held his breath as he pushed in all the way. The long, drawn out moan only made it harder to restrain from moving, but he distracted himself by pressing gentle kisses on the pale, dimpled back before him. The older of the two took time adjusting to the thick object now filling him so nicely, pushing his hips back slightly and hissing when Eren couldn't help but grind his hip forward to meet his own. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just so deeply connected, their hot bodies pressed together so tightly, Eren having trouble breathing from the heat on his dick, and Levi having trouble thinking with that dick feeling so good.

"Please..." Eren bit his lip.

He pulled out nearly to the tip, only to slam his hips back down and force Levi's body to move along with his own. Eren pounded Levi the best he could, fucking him into the mattress so good it left Levi incoherent. He tried to scream out in pleasure, but could only open his mouth for nothing but silent pleas and chocked moans. This is exactly what he needed.

Eren's pelvis slammed into Levi so hard it left the cheeks of his ass red. And it just made Levi melt into the mattress, the bed rocking with the movement of both their bodies working together to satisfy the other's needs.

This felt so good. So right. So unbelievably fantastic Levi never wanted it to end. Neither did Eren. But no matter how long they wanted to drag this on for, they both knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Nh... Eren!" Maybe it was him being caught up in the heated moment, or the way he heard his name being called oh so wantonly, but when he took a second to register Levi's quivering body under his, and the confused whimpers of why Eren had stopped moving, he had such an urge. Such a vulgar, horrible urge that he himself knew he shouldn't act upon it.

But when it came to Levi, Eren had no self control. None whatsoever. Cause Levi was his. And he was Levi's. And he needed others to know as well.

Fingers driven with selfish motives tangled themselves into Levi's now damp hair, tightening his hand into a fist and roughly pulling back until his head and chest were lifted from the bed with a needy moan, arms now being forced to support the weight of his upper body. He slowled his thrusts to a steady grind against Levi's ass.

"Moan for me, Lee." And he did. When he started moving himself inside Levi, so slow and intentional, it dragged out the most whorish sounds. Eren was addicted. But he needed more. "Louder baby. Come on, what's my name?"

"Eren..." It was sweet. Driven by the purest desire to please the brunette ramming him from behind. And now there was a mouth attaching itself to his ear, biting at the lobe and pulling at it non to gently.

"More." No matter how much he's been given, Eren never truly satisfied his hunger. Cause they were so close to their climaxes, so close to Kenny's room. There was no doubt he'd would be hearing this. The banging of the headboard to the wall, the heavy pants and groans, Levi's moans which were always so needy and high pitched. Like music to Eren's ears. And he wanted Kenny to hear it all.

So Levi followed through with his request, feeling the sweat nearly drop from his body from the the total level of heat coursing through his body.

"Eren." And the boy still wasn't full.

"Just a little louder." With one strongly aimed thrust to Levi's prostate and another harsh tug from his hair, he was done.

"Eren!" It was so powerful. So fucking erotic and heartfelt, it nearly put Eren at a stand still. Levi spilled himself on the sheets below him, that dick never stopping, just continuing to fuck him through his orgasm, Eren following almost immediately after.

The next minute was a blur that seemed to clear up only when they were both gasping loudly and trying to catch their breath, lying side by side, Eren on his back, and Levi still on his stomach. They were both sweaty, both in post orgasmic bliss, and from the looks of it, both ready to fall asleep.

Levi was the first to close his eyes, hair such a mess, poking out from all sides. Cheeks flushed and burning hot. Thighs pressing together slightly in some attempt to feel less vulnerable. Such a cute little thing. And all Eren's.

Mm. Yes. All his.

They'd both have to wake up early in the morning to take a shower, which was fine. He'd also have to deal with Levi's nagging about the messy state they slept in, but that was fine too. He pulled the blanket up and over his small lover, watching him move between awake and asleep, and smiled to himself as he reached out to run his thumb over Levi's cheek.

Let's see if Kenny can remember Eren's name now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought...


End file.
